miraculousheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plagg
Plagg is the kwami of Destruction who is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black-cat themed hero, the current wearer being Julian Emerson. In "Cataclysm", Plagg will be akumatized by Mayura Moth into Cataclysm. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall. He has a small body and large head. The insides of his mouth are purple. Plagg's appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should. He calls himself brave and a free-spirit. Often making bad choices, Plagg can be quite troublesome. He seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Julian's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. He can be quite curious at times. Plagg is snarky and can be a bit of a prankster at times, often making sarcastic comments. However, Plagg will be serious if the situation requires him to. Outside of his easygoing part of his personality, Plagg can be cool, calm, collected, focused and encouraging to others, like Tikki. He isn't afraid to speak his mind when something is a bad idea. Quite the picky eater, Plagg only enjoys eating cheese, especially Camembert, which Julian will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he isn't being helpful. He will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including the objects around Julian's room during his first time there. Abilities General skills Plagg displays a clever side, helping Julian think up a good excuse so he could transform. As a kwami Plagg is able to fly and levitate. His speed is almost enough to beat Speed Demon. Plagg can also pass through solid objects, like when he phases through Julian's locker, because all the lockers in the school were broken. Despite being small, Plagg can carry objects larger or heavier than him, such as a large slice of Camembert or a TV remote. As a kwami, Plagg possesses and can give the wearer the power of destruction and transform them into a black cat-themed superhero by entering the Cat Miraculous. Plagg is able to use Cataclysm by himself without inhabiting a Miraculous, being extremely powerful when not restricted by his wearer, is capable of causing untold destruction. According to Master Cheng, he is the one that caused the leaning tower of Pisa, and the destruction of the dinosaurs. Interestingly enough, he can control his powers when he wants to. During the time his wearer is transformed, Plagg is aware of what is going on, albeit not able to communicate with them. For example, he remembers the events going on while Julian was under the influence of Mind Master and informs him that he was rude to Ladybug and he fought against her. Whenever the wearer uses Cataclysm, he begins losing power and eventually de-transforms in about 5 minutes. He has to recharge by eating Camembert. When fed the correct potion, Plagg can access different forms and provide his holder additional abilities: *With the water potion, Plagg's form is known as "Aqua Plagg". He grants his holder the ability to breathe underwater and additional parts to their suit, such as flippers. *When fed the ice potion, Plagg can access a form known as "Plagg Glacier". He is able to provide his holder enhanced resistance to low temperatures and additional parts to their suit, such as skates.